They Don't Know About Us
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Sequel to Kiss The Chef. We all saw Gabriella get her first kiss of Troy. But what happened after? Did they get together? Did her friends find out? Must read my one shot Kiss The Chef before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

**Chapter 1**

Red tank top with black bow on chest, black shorts, red flats with black bow on toes. Black bow ring with red edging, black bead necklace and bracelet with red watch. And under the black beads round her neck a thin gold chain, with an outline of a gold heart that held a small amethyst heart inside it. The necklace Troy had won on the 4th of July. Thin red belt looped though the shorts and a black cardigan with a big black bag. And a very familiar black leather jacket. That is what Gabriella was wearing for the first day of senior year. After spending most of the summer with Troy, who had constantly told her she was beautiful she had after 3 weeks believed him. And started to dress like it showing of her body in a nice way not a slutty way instead of hiding it under clothes.

"Girl you look hot!" exclaimed Taylor

"Thanks," smiled Gabriella as she opened her locker

"But where were you all summer?" asked Sierra coming up behind them

"You saw me," said Gabriella

"Yeah but not a lot," answered Sierra

"That's a male jacket," Peta smirked as she leant next to Gabriella's locker.

"Is it?" asked Gabriella "Mum got it for me on a business trip she probably didn't realize it," she added

"So were going to Frankie and Benny's tomorrow night you coming?" asked Cheryl

"I'll have to check with mum and get back to you," smiled Gabriella

"Ok," answered Cheryl

"I'll phone her before homeroom," said Gabriella pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking off.

"She's hiding something," said Taylor

"Yeah I mean how do you not know that's a male jacket and her mother is never home so what will she care if she goes to Frankie and Benny's?" asked Peta

"I'm wondering if the Kiss the Chef apron did scare up some action," murmured Sierra

"You mean a secret boyfriend?" asked Cheryl

"It would explain her being AWOL over summer, the jacket and having to phone her mum," explained Sierra

"So we need to keep an eye on her" muttered Taylor

"Yeah and report to each other if we see anything," smiled Sierra

"So what should we call it?" asked Cheryl

"Operation Gabriella," said Taylor

"Someone should send a text to Lexie, Lindsay and Kelsi and let them know," said Peta  
"I will," replied Sierra pulling out her phone,

Hey something is going down with Gabriella. We think kiss the cook may have worked. She has a male leather jacket on, it would explain the AWOL over summer and she's just gone to phone her mother about going to Frankie and Benny's. So it's Operation Gabriella. Just keeping an eye on her and if we see anything untoward reporting it to the girls.

Sierra xx

Will do

Lexie

Will do

Kelsi

Righty oh

Lindsay

"There onboard," said Sierra

"Here she comes lets see if it's a yes or a no and her reasoning for a no," said Peta

"Can't girls sorry mum's home tomorrow she wants me to cook. She's doing a pit stop. Home at 5 shower eat and off again to the office. Before going to Jersey or something," said Gabriella

"Why don't we go straight after school then get back for 5?" asked Sierra

"I'll have homework and prepping tea and don't say 7 when she's gone I won't be much company first couple of days at school wipes me out. I'll be in bed by 9," said Gabriella "But some other time promise. See you in homeroom," she smiled

"They don't know about us," she thought as she went to meet a mysterious brown haired boy on the roof.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Dedicated to ****DynamicLala**

**Chapter 2**

The young couple cuddled together in the hammock as it swayed in the breeze. They had just enjoyed a delicious after school snack the reminders and leftovers scattered on plates that were placed on the wooden table on the deck.

"I might have another one of those tortillas they were good," mused the guy

"A way to a man's heart is though his stomach," smiled the girl "You want me to fix you one up?" she asked

"Nah I got it you stay there and look pretty," he smiled getting to his feet.

The girl settled back her bottom of her flowery dress fluttering in the breeze while the rest stayed put under her black Kiss The Chef apron. She watched as her boyfriend filled and then tired to fold a tortilla wrap.

"Ok Brie I might need some help," he called

Giggling she got to her feet and crossed over to show if once again how to fold the tortilla wrap.

A few minutes later Troy was tucking into his second tortilla of his second round but all in all he had, had 5.

"Wildcat hurry up Mum's back soon and I'm not doing all these dishes myself," called Gabriella from the kitchen.

"Alright I'm coming woman," called Troy

Gabriella appeared at the patio door hands encased in blue rubber gloves, covered in suds and placed on her hips. "Just remember who cooks for you. I could make your wash and dry all the dishes," she said before turning to go back inside her plait swinging madly.

"That woman," thought Troy with a smile.

"Troy," called Gabriella

"I'm coming," he said getting to his feet and clearing the dishes of the patio table before heading inside to help.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

**Chapter 3**

Every day, as she walked towards them, Gabriella's friends quickly surveyed her outfit and today was no different, black flats ok, black skinny jeans nice, dark blue and light blue button down shirt clearly a males' and the men's black leather jacket that she wore without fail everyday.

"She only wore it in the kitchen at school because no one would see her properly. It took a week to convince her to wear it for that. She wouldn't have worn it at any Montez cook outs. She probably only wears it in the safety of her own home," commented Sierra.

"But that top and leather jacket is clearly male so there has to be someone," said Peta.  
"Shh she's heading this way," muttered Lexie.

"Morning ladies," smiled Gabriella, as she opened her locker.

"Morning," chorused the girls.

"Good weekend?" asked Sierra.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah what about you girls?" she asked.

"Yeah we went shopping on Saturday, house party Saturday night and hit the movies on Sunday. We tired to phone you but your phone was off all weekend," said Lexie.

"Yeah it was dead. Think I need to get a new charger or battery," lied Gabriella.

As her back was turned the girls quickly exchanged a look, a look that said 'she is so lying'.

However, Gabriella wasn't the only one in a tight situation. Down the hall, Troy was also being grilled by Chad.

"Dude come on, we've been tight since pre-k. I know when your lying," said Chad.  
"I was with someone ok," shrugged Troy, as he searched though his locker.

"A chick," said Chad.

"Yes," said Troy, as he retrieved his history homework.

"Who?" asked Chad.

Troy closed his locker and leaned against it as he wiped his hands together. "Now that you ain't finding out," he grinned.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	4. Chapter 4

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

**Disclaimer: I not over the above or below songs. The song belong is a new song by a brand new artist who was recently discovered on youtube Megan Nicole, she is a fantastic singer and has done a whole host of covers on youtube that you can buy on Itunes as well as her two originals songs. Beautiful and Summer Forever so go check her out. Seriously do.**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 4**

Phone rings, you're parked outside  
Hair's up, my chucks are tied  
You got a place in mind  
But I say let's improvise  
Oh oh oh  
Let's go oh oh  
Straight down the 405  
Right past the county line

Put your arm around me now  
Only got a few more hours  
So let's try to make it count  
While the sun is

Shining bright  
Speakers shaking  
Put old mustang in drive  
Heart is yours for the taking  
We don't have to say goodbye  
If it was summer forever  
Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever

Hands up can touch the rays  
Jump in and rush the waves  
This world is ours to take  
So never let the moment fade  
Don't oh oh oh  
Let go oh oh  
Just snap a shot right through your shades  
Put it in a mental picture frame

And when the sun goes down  
Can we still be together  
Don't wanna leave just hold me now  
Like it's summer for ever

Shining bright  
(Shining bright)  
Speakers shaking  
(Speakers shaking)  
Put that old mustang in drive  
Woah oh oh  
Heart is yours  
(Heart is yours)  
For the taking  
(For the taking)  
We don't have to say goodbye  
If it was summer forever

Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever (x2)

Put your arm around me now  
(Don't let it)  
Only got a few more hours  
(Just kiss me)  
So let's try to make it count  
While the sun is  
Wish it was summer forever (x2)

This song summed up Gabriella and Troy's summer perfectly. She had the song on repeat as she walked to school in early morning sun. In a red tank top, black shorts and red converse she looked good. It was even too hot for Troy's leather jacket.

"No jacket?" asked Sierra.

"Too hot," said Gabriella.

"You look hot," said Lexie, coming up to them.

"Come let's go find out about the holiday from Darbus," said Sierra.

Gabriela sighed as she got the holiday letter. She couldn't go, her mum was on business until the day after the form had to be handed in. There was no way she could go.

So she waited for the end of class and went to return her form.

"Will you not be coming Miss Montez?" asked Mrs Darbus.

"My mum's on business she won't be back until after the deadline," said Gabriella, she could feel Troy's eyes boring into her back at her words.

Minutes later as she walked down the nearly deserted hall she was pulled into a deserted classroom.

"What the hell?" asked Troy.

"Troy I need to go to class," said Gabriella.

"We're talking about this Gabriella. I know your used to living on your own and not having to tell anyone. But your in a relationship now and I care," said Troy.

"I'll pack a bag," smiled Gabriella.

"Ok," smiled Troy. "As for the trip I'm sure if you mum gives consent my mum can sign."

"We'll see," smiled Gabriella, before she left.

"That girl," laughed Troy.

Minutes later he heard feet run back down the hall and Gabriella reappeared kissed him and took off. Troy chuckled and headed to his own class. That girl drove him crazy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 5**

"I'm so nervous," whispered Gabriella.

"Brie you can you do it. Your confident and competent," smiled Troy. "You're a good driver."

"Really?" asked Gabriella, her mouth tweaking up.

"Really," smiled Troy, leaning down to kiss her. "So go and knock them dead and I'll see you later."

Today was the day Gabriella would take her driving test and she was so nervous. Troy was confident that she would pass, he should know he good drive he was a good driver and he had been teaching her all summer and the two months of senior year.

Now at the end of October in the fall break she was heading off with her instructor to take her test.

She was shaking as the examiner got in the car, her hands became sweaty but as she went on the examiner started talking to her asking her a couple of questions and she started to feel less nervous. At the start of the test she had a couple of glitches she didn't press the clutch all the way down a couple of times and the gears crunched together.

However she felt good, she thought she had done all she could and she was right when she pulled but up at the test centre the examiner was pleased to tell her she had passed and only gotten four minors. He'd had a very nice drive.

Her instructor drove her back home and she texted her friends. She thanked the instructor for the few lessons he had given her and went rushing into Troy's house to tell him.

However when she got into the house she didn't except to find a group of lads shirtless in the kitchen drinking OJ after a basketball session.

"Dude why is there a geek in your house?" asked Chad.

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she fled, seconds later the guys heard pounding feet on the stairs.

"She's not a geek," answered Troy, putting down his cup.

"I agree she was last year but this year is revealing herself," smirked team mate.

"Oi," said Troy, as he exited the room.

"Is something going on between them?" asked another team member.

Everyone looked to Chad.

"Don't look at me I know nothing," said Chad.

Upstairs.

"Brie," whispered Troy, knocking his door.

"Yeah," she called.

Troy walked in.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you," he apologized.

"It's ok," smiled Gabriella, turning around a smiled on her face.

"Your smiling," said Troy, going over to her.

Gabriella nodded.

"You passed?" asked Troy.

"I passed," whispered Gabriella.

"Told you, you could come here," said Troy.

She came up to him he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm so proud on you Brie," he muttered, before kissing her.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" he asked.

"Your friends are here and I need to go home for some clothes," smiled Gabriella.

"Take my truck," said Troy.

"I can't you need to sort out the insurance. I still can't believe straight of the bat your parents insured me on your truck," said Gabriella.

"They didn't I did. They trusted me and I trusted you. I have a savings account that my insurance is paid from it's was only a couple extra hundred for the year to put you on and hopefully it shouldn't go up it didn't when I passed," smiled Troy. "I'll go phone now."

"I'll come," smiled Gabriella.

The boys in the kitchen watched as Troy grabbed the house phone and then a bunch of paper work from the den before sitting in the lounge. They saw Gabriella pacing in the living room until Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"What is he doing?" asked Chad.

Lucille had just come in from the garden with some washing and heard Chad's question, she glanced at Troy.

"Sorting out his insurance," she said. "Gabriella's just took her driving test if he's on the phone to his insurance company I gathered she passed."

"He insured _her _on his truck?" asked a team member.  
"He trusted her. She's a contempt driver," smiled Lucille, walking past them and out of the kitchen.

They watched Lucille interact with Gabriella for a minute before she proceed up the stairs.

"I think for hoops sake we'd better accept her," said Chad.

The team nodded.

Minutes later Troy came into the kitchen and put the paper work away, before grabbing his keys.

"Going somewhere hoops?" asked Chad.

"Nope," said Troy, chucking the keys to Gabriella who caught them. "Knock yourself out or rather don't just be careful."

Gabriella looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Hey you passed. Your good, you can do it. Just text me when you get there," smiled Troy.

Gabriella nodded and headed out of the door.

"Your going to be worrying for the next hour aren't you?" asked Chad.

"Yep," muttered Troy.

"So what's the deal?" asked Chad.

"Tell no one cuz her friends hate me or have something against me. She's my girl," smiled Troy.

"You have a reputation of being a player, even though half the girls know you aren't. But when you knocked Sharpay back she spread the rumour that she found you with someone else and know that is what everyone thinks," shrugged a guy.

"Everyone and Gabriella's friends. Who think I'm bad more her. I was never even with Sharpay I reject her numerous times," groaned Troy.

"We know does Gabriella know?" asked a guy.

"I do," said a voice.

Troy's head snapped up.

"You've not been gone long," said Troy.

"Grab the necessities. Mum was there with a guy, she had go at me and didn't even congratulate me when I said I'd passed my driving test. She didn't even ask where I was going. Where I was staying I mean it's obvious I haven't been staying at home." whispered Gabriella, her voice cracking.

Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Guys do you want to get back outside I'll be two minutes," said Troy, looking at the guys, as Gabriella sobbed against his chest.

"You heard the captain," said Chad.

"Why don't we call it a day. Your girl obviously needs you," smiled a guy.

Troy nodded. "That cool with everyone else?" he asked.

A chorus of yes went up.

"Ok then see you at practice Monday," he said.

The guys all filed out the back door and minutes later they headed the gate shutting and cars driving off.

"How about I go shower, you whip us you something tasty and we sit outside and you can tell me all about your test," smiled Troy.

At the mention of her test Gabriella's eyes light up and she nodded eagerly.

Troy chuckled and headed upstairs as he came back down minutes later the smell of barbeque chicken reached his nose and he wandered outside to find his girlfriend at the barbeque dancing to her iPod dock.

"Need anything from inside?" asked Troy.

"The buns and the plates with the salad on," smiled Gabriella.

Troy nodded and headed back inside to grabbed those items plus cutlery and a can of coke each which Gabriella had forgotten.

He glanced out of the window and saw Gabriella dancing again as she flipped the chicken over. He smiled and headed back outside.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 6**

"Brie time to wake up," whispered Troy.

Gabriella groaned and tried to snuggle future into the duvet and Troy.

"Don't wanna," she yawned.

"I know neither do I but we have to," chuckled Troy.

"Dibs on first shower," she suddenly called, as she bounded out the bed and to the bathroom. Before running back into the bedroom to kiss Troy and grab her clothes.

Ten minutes later she steps out.

"What do you think?" asked Gabriella as she gave Troy a spin.

"Stunning," smiled Troy, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

She was dressed in white tank top, little blue jeans a slight gap between her jeans and top and white sandals. Adding Troy's leather jacket on top.

"Come on we need breakfast before you drive us to school," smiled Troy.

Gabriella smiled, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room Troy close behind.

"Congrats girl," said Sierra, as she walked up to Gabriella.

A chorus of congrats followed as Lexie, Taylor, Sierra, Cheryl, Peta, Lindsey and Kelsi.

"Thanks," smiled Gabriella.

"When did you start learning?" asked Sierra.

"During summer. One of the guys on our estate taught me. He has a beat up truck so it didn't really matter if I got it scratched. Then I had a couple of lessons with an instructor before my test to make sure I'd covered everything and because I needed a dual control car for my test. Passed with four minors," smiled Gabriella.

"So a guy on you estate?" asked Sierra.

"Is that where the jacket came from?" asked Lexie.

"Yeah sorry I lied it was all new to me and I was still finding my feet," smiled Gabriella.

"So first kiss?" asked Sierra.

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"That's even better than your test so when did you meet him?" asked Sierra. "Are you still together? Can we meet him." She ploughed on.

"Whoa Sierra give me some room to breath," laughed Gabriella. "July just after school let out. Yes and no."

"Name?" asked Lexie.

"Tyler Bryce," answered Gabriella.

"School?" asked Sierra.

"Freshman college. Which is why you can't meet him?" answered Gabriella.

"So that's what three months?" asked Sierra.

Gabriella nodded.

"Picture?" asked Sierra.

"Home," replied Gabriella.

It was the truth she had none on her phone in case her friends got hold of it.0

A while later it was Gabriella's free period and she was on her way to meet Troy on the roof. But of course he found her first - at her locker - the hallways were deserted, there was no one in sight. So he grabbed her and kissed her in broad daylight.

"Troy someone could see," whispered Gabriella with a giggle.

"There's no one about," muttered Troy, as he caged hear against her locker.

"Troy seriously," whispered Gabriella, as he kissed down her neck making her giggle.

"Ok see you in a couple of minutes," whispered Troy, before he walked off.

They spent free period together before heading of to there last class and when the last bell sounded Gabriella had to figure out how to get Troy's keys of him without arousing any suspicion.

She was talking with Sierra, Lexie and Taylor at her locker when the basketball team walked past. A couple accidentally on purpose walked though the girls giving Troy chance to drop his keys into the pocket of his leather jacket that Gabriella was still wearing.

"Rude much!" called Sierra.

"Sorry!" someone called back.

Gabriella slipped her phone out of pocket as she walked with Sierra, Taylor and Lexie to the exit.

I can't drive out of here in your truck unnoticed.

Gabriella

Wait tell everyone has gone

Troy

So she did, she told Sierra, Taylor and Lexie she had left something in her locker and to go without out. They did and when she came back out only the cars for the basketball team were in the car park. So getting into Troy's truck she headed to Wal Mart to pick some things up for Lucille.

A phone sounded across the gym. The wildcats were at practice but they all recognized the ring tone especially the coach.

"Make it quick Troy," he said.

Troy quickly ran over to his bag about to tell Gabriella to call back later when he was greeted by a different voice - one of his teacher's Mr Morse Gabriella had clipped his car pulling into a car parking space, in the background he could hear Gabriella crying. He was assured there was no injures and it was just a scratch but Gabriella was shocked and very upset.

"I'll be right there," Troy said into the phone before he hang up. He knew he'd have to go Gabriella would be in no state to drive.

"Dad," he called, as he headed over to his dad.

"I can't let you skip practice Troy," said his dad.  
"Brie's clipped a car no injures just a scratch on the car. It's Mr Morse and Brie is upset," explained Troy. "She'll be in no state to drive and I cannot leave her in wal mart car park for another forty five minutes."

Coach Bolton nodded and Troy rushed off grabbing his bag on the way.

"Where's he off to?" asked Chad.

"That is none of your business Mr Danforth," answered Coach Bolton.

"Is it Gabs cuz she's like a sister to us?" asked Chad.

"You know?" asked Coach Bolton.

Chad nodded. "We were practicing at your house when she passed her driving test."

"She's clipped a car. Mr Morse apparently she's fine no real damage to the car. Troy's truck is obviously already battered but she's shuck up," explained Coach Bolton.

"Damn that's going to knock her," said Chad. "Guess we'll be seeing her in her for practice the rest of the week."

Coach Bolton looked quizzical.

"She's not going to want to drive," explained Chad.

Coach Bolton nodded and then called for practice to resume.

Ten minutes later Troy had arrived at Wal Mart.

He immediately spotted Mr Morse and his distraught girlfriend and upon reaching them took Gabriella into his arms before turning to his teacher.

"Mr Morse is there much damage?" asked Troy. "Cuz I'll totally pay for it."

"Just a scratch it's ok," smiled the teacher.

"Can I see?" asked Troy.

The teacher nodded and pointed.

Letting go of Gabriella for a brief minute Troy peered at the scratch on the teacher's car.

"It's not gone though to the base paint that may come out with some car scratch product. We've got some at home I'm sure I can sort it out for you," answered Troy.

"Troy it's just a scratch and there are a few more on it from similar occasions and door cars door etc. Really it's fine," said Mr Morse.

"Mr Morse I'll sort your scratches out for you and if I can't I know a scratch guy who is very cheap and I'd pay," said Troy.

"Troy you're a student," said Mr Morse.

"Yeah but I have savings Sir I can pay if you were anyone else I would have to," said Troy. "I'll pop into your classroom tomorrow and talk to you. But right now I think I'd better get Brie home."

"You're a good lad Troy," smiled Mr Morse, as Troy helped Gabriella into the truck.

"Tell you what Troy I'll book it into the school auto shop and tell Mr Morgan that your dealing with it. Sound far?" asked Mr Morse.

"Sound good sir," he said, as he climbed into the truck.

Within minutes he was on the road and home.

"I was meant to get some things for you mum," whispered Gabriella.

"I'll go back later," smiled Troy. "Or we can walk there."

Gabriella nodded.

"You want to lay down?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "With you?"

"I'll be up a couple of minutes I'm just going to talk to mum," said Troy, as they entered the house.

So Gabriella headed upstairs and Troy headed to the kitchen.

"Your home early did dad let practice out early?" asked his mum.

"No Brie clipped a car when she was parking," said Troy.

"Is she ok?" asked his mum.

"She was distraught. Thankfully it was Mr Morse from school he was very forgiving about it all wouldn't let me pay or fix the scratches settled it to he'll book it into the school's auto shop were I'll work on it," said Troy. "But god mum when he phoned and said Troy it's Mr Morse it's about Gabriella. I thought she'd had a serious accident or something," whispered Troy.

"But she's ok?" asked his mum.

"Yeah reckon her confidence will be knock a bit. She's upset but nothing a good hug and chocolate milk can't solve," smiled Troy.

"Get the milk then and go," said his mum.

"I'm on it," smiled Troy, as he made the chocolate milkshake.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

**I edit this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 7**

"Gabriella are you going to the party tomorrow?" asked Sierra.

"What party?" asked Gabriella.

"Brentman's. Wow are you really that out of school life with your fabulous college boyfriend?" asked Sierra, in a joking tone.

"What no," laughed Gabriella "You know no one tells me about these things except you and the girls."

"Yes they do. Everyone speaks to you bar the jocks. Everyone likes you. You're nice and caring. You could have any guy you wanted bar the jocks if you didn't have Tyler. But lately you've been in la la land and I suspect it's probably because of Tyler. I get that he's your first boyfriend or whatever but you need to balance friends and boyfriends," said Sierra.

"I know," said Gabriella.

"Do you? Because you haven't been busting your butt to hang out with us any weekend. We're all starting to wonder if Tyler even exists. We've seen a change in you, a good change. However we've never even meet Tyler or seen a photo. I think you've just made up this boyfriend to have some attention and because we were teasing you. We'll still be your friends if you don't have a boyfriend," explained Sierra.

"I have a boyfriend. It wasn't a lie. Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean my boyfriend doesn't exist. Hasn't it occurred to you that even if my boyfriend might be in college he might live here!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Sierra backed off, she'd never seen Gabriella so fierce.

"Ok, ok," said Sierra, holding up her hands. "Sorry if I offended you."

Gabriella shook her head and walked off heading to the one place she knew she wouldn't be judged - the roof top.

She got up there and fell to the floor panting hard and it wasn't long before a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Friends?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest as she leaned back against him.

"Are you going to the party?" asked Gabriella.

"You mean Brentman's?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Um yeah why?" asked Troy.

"Sierra asked me and then she said I was too wrapped up in my non exists boyfriend to hang out with my friends," whispered Gabriella.

"Brie I hate to break to you the whole hall heard," laughed Troy.

"Oh god," laughed Gabriella, turning to face Troy and captured his lips with hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

**I edit this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 8**

Brentman's house was bursting at the seams, the music could be heard at least a mile away and people were spilling out onto the front lawn.

As Gabriela pulled up with Sierra and the other girls she knew Troy was there somewhere but she was nervous. She hated these parties, she never went to these parties ever. She knew what to expect from what the girls had told her but they liked it and she wasn't sure she would. If anything happened she hoped the girls or Troy were near. Though then that might blow their secret but maybe it was time. They'd been together for five months but she knew as soon as they came out they'd both be ridiculed, Troy by his peers, the other jocks that didn't know and Gabriella by her friends.

However as soon as Gabriella entered the party her friends dispersed in different directions and she lost sight of them. She walked around for a couple of minutes and when she entered the kitchen a red cup of something she was sure was alcohol was thrust in her hand. Glancing round she could see Sierra giving her the thumbs up so she took a tentative sip and that was the last she tried, it was awful and then it was gone from her grasp as a basketball player walked past. Great Troy had told them she was coming and she wasn't to drink anything - probably wise. Then she noticed something about the guy who had just walked past her and took her drink it was Troy.

"You can't stare at him," said a voice behind her.

She turned and came face to face with three cheerleaders she couldn't remember the names of.

"Excuse me?" asked Gabriella.

"Troy Bolton he's like head cheerleader property Tanya would scratch your eyes out if she saw you staring at him," said the brunette one.

"We know your like new or something and you won't know these things so we're just giving you a warning," smiled the blonde one.

"I'm not new I've been at East High since freshman year. I just started dressing differently this year," said Gabriella.

"Yeah and you look like a slut go back to being a geek," sneered the red head.

"Whatever," said Gabriella and she turned to go.

However the girls had other plans and one of them grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"Excuse us you're a geek you can't talk to us like that."

"It's s free country bye bye," said Gabriella, before she walked off.

She headed into the lounge and felt eyes on her, Troy's eyes but also another eyes and that feeling she didn't like. She didn't feel safe and actually she was thinking of leaving, she was only a couple of blocks from Troy's house.

She zoned in on where Troy was and he smiled as he mouthed 'you ok'. She nodded and continued looking for the other person staring at her and she found them captain of the football teams - Brent Matthews. She shivered and moved out his eye line. But she could feel the eyes moving as she did and when she felt them less than half the room away, she pulled her phone out and leant against the wall. Wrong move because as soon as her back hit the wall Brent Matthews had her cornered in. She tried to push him away.

"You know your friend Sierra is really good in bed," the guy whispered.

"Excuse me? Why would I want to know that?" asked Gabriella."  
"Well you're her friend so you should be good as well," leered Brent

"I have a boyfriend," said Gabriella.

"I don't mind sharing," chuckled Brent.

"Well I do," said Gabriella, her eyes searching for Troy's over Brent's shoulders.

However Brent took advantage of her distraction and pull her against him, roughly forcing his lips on hers.

She squirmed and pushed but the footballer was just too strong for her. However seconds after it had started Brent was on the floor, clutching his jaw. Gabriella knew it was Troy but he was nowhere is sight, then she saw him heading out of the front and headed after him.

"Hey," she called, once they were down the street and of hearing of the party goers.

Troy turned round upon hearing her voice.

"Are you ok?" asked Troy, rushing up to her.

Gabriella nodded. "Just a bit shaken."

"Come on," said Troy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you home."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Sequel to Kiss The Chef**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

**I edit this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 9**

"So you'll put out for Bolton and not me?" asked a voice, on Monday morning, very loudly.

Gabriella and her friends turned from their lockers to glance at who was talking.

"Excuse me?" asked Gabriella.

"I came onto you at the party and was punched the floor. I assuming Bolton because five minutes later I walked out of the party to see you huddled up to Bolton walking down the street,!" exclaimed Brent. "You know what will happen to you after he decided he wants a new flavour of the week? You'll be known as a whore."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and turned back to her locker.

"A nerd on the wrong side of the tracks. The whore nerd," laughed Brent.

"Gabby is it true?" asked Sierra.

"Your asking me if it's true? You're my friend you should know!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Yeah Gabby is it true?" asked Brent. "Are you Bolton's whore?"

Gabriella could feel her anger charging though her body, curled up her fists and whirled round her fist connecting with Brent's jaw - he was instantly floored.

"I am not a whore," she hissed, before walking off.

**Lunch time.**

"So did you go home with Troy Bolton?" asked Sierra.

"Are you mad?" asked Gabriella.

"You did?" asked Sierra.

"No I meant are you mad? You guys hated him. Why would I go for someone you guys don't like? That wouldn't make sense," explained Gabriella.

"I don't know Gabriella lately we don't know you," said Lexie.

"I promise I didn't go home with Troy Bolton. Remember I have a boyfriend Tyler," lied Gabriella.

"If we find out you were lying to us or you ever get with him you'll find yourself an outcast and not because of us everyone knows he belongs to Tanya Wilcox whether he likes it or not," smirked Cheryl.

"I don't think anyone can own anyone or should say they do," said Gabriella.

The girls all look at her.

She laughed. "What? It's a free world."

"Don't even stand up for Troy Bolton," said Taylor.

"Yeah Gabs you've been here since freshman year and we've known him since middle school he changed in the summer in between he was nice and then he mixed with sophomores and now he's king of the school. Nerds and jocks are no go area and you will get slaughter by either category," explained Sierra.

Gabriella shook her head and walked off.

"What did I say?" asked Sierra.

"You called her a nerd," said Lexie.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
